


I’ll Give You The Sun

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Summer Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Teen Wolf (TV), Derek/Stiles, We’ll dream of a longer summer, but this is the one we have: I lay my sunburnt hand on your table: this is the time we have (Adrienne Rich)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Give You The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



When it comes to expressing his emotions, Derek is a flip of a coin. Some days it is clear as dawns early light how he feels; jealously, joy, anger—the emotions are plain as the nose on his face. 

Other days, Stiles is unable to determine the mood fluttering in Derek’s heart. The wolf can change quickly, going from happy to angry with the flip of a switch, to lustful and possessive at the drop of a dime—looking at the young man like Stiles is cotton candy and he has a hard-cord sweet tooth.

Today, there is no doubt how Derek feels. Happiness… pure, overwhelming joy and bliss is etching his lips as he smiles as bright as the sun shining down on them as they walk hand-and-hand on the sandy beach. It’s a rare sight to see the sour wolf so pleased, and if Stiles grins like a fool as they enjoy the summer festival, well that is just perfectly perfect because his lover is peaceful and happy, and no one can take Derek’s smile away, and it’s over joys him to know his lover is so blissfully content. 

Later in the day, as night darkened the town, they lay in bed cuddling, their bodies warm under the cozy blankets; Derek held Stiles in his arms and kissed him sweetly, his soft lips showing Stiles how much he cared. 

For Derek, all that passion in his heart and soul is dear affection for Stiles, and together the love they shared was heaven on earth. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/472503.html?thread=72123063#t72123063)


End file.
